Kickin It: I thought forever
by we're all beautiful
Summary: At first, Jack thinks Kim is having a baby, when really all she did was hit her head on a door.. Read and figure out how things get mixed up. Then After things are cleared up, Jack starts getting feelings for her.. but ... READ ON ;
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

****READ, SUPER IMPORTANT** Hi. I'm we're all beautiful, and this is Kim Crawford's story. I know that all the cheesy storys start like that, and I'll try not to be too cheesy, but just chessy enough:) Now. Please do not leave any reveiws that are practally telling me how to write my story. It is my MAIN pet peeve. So please leave comments you have think will 'help my story be better' please leave them to yourself. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Kim Crawford, and my story starts when I was 14. I was secretly in love. I couldn't be anything but myself because the guy I was in love with, was my best friend. I knew I was in love the minute I saw him for the first time. He was funny, nice, cute and an awesome fighter. His laugh would send chills down my back, and happiness would run through my veins when he smiled or looked at me. Jack was my first love. The way I could tell I was in love was simple. Everytime I saw him walk through the school doors and walk to his locker in the mornings would make me just so tight. My hands would tense up and my feet wouldn't be able to move. My stomach would make me feel like I was about to throw up when he looked at me. It would feel like any minute something could come up. But I couldn't feel it in my throat, or in the back of my mouth. It was in the pit of my stomach and it was pleasant, yet disturbingly uncomfortable. One day it was the usual day. Jack had made my stomach do cartwheels when he walked in the cold building on a monday morning.  
"Hey Jack!" I yelled hugging him tightly and playfully. He shook me off nicely and smiled that smile that made my insides melt and my outsides die.  
"Hey Kim. Look, uh have you seen April?" He asked me about his sister. I thought back to this morning when I walked in the building. She was with somebody. But I couldn't remember who?  
"Umm, no. I haven't! Oh. Look at the time. I gotta go! See ya.." I lied through my teeth. I knew he knew I was lying because he turned me around and made me face him.  
"Kim. Where is April." He looked into my blue eyes. I started to melt again.  
"She's with Hayden Andrews. Last time I saw them they were going to the gym.." I sighed, he always got the truth from me.  
"Thanks Kim." He quickly hugged me and ran off to the gym. When we hugged it was like the 4th of July. Sparks everywhere. Everything is perfect and everyone is happy. It was great, but it was just a hug, not anything more. I watched him run into the gym and away from me. A certain sadness filled my body. I shook it away and left to see what Jack was going to do when he saw his little sister and the guy he hated so much, making out in the middle of the gym, I ran quickly to the doors and peeked through the little square window that was perfectly placed in the top, middle of the faded and chipped green paint. I noticed that Jack had found April and Hayden. He was yelling and April was pushing Hayden away from him and yelling back. I could hear them from the echo's.  
"Jack! I'm 13 years old! Leave me alone! Your 14 and your going around making out with girls!"  
"I'm older than you!"  
"By a year! One stupid year Jack! Stop babying me!" April yelled.  
"Fine, but if you get your little heart-broken because you wanna go to boy to boy every week, don't come crawling back to me or mom!" Jack started to storm out of the gym. When I saw him coming for the door but before I could get away from the door quick enough... *BAM* Next thing I knew my head was throbbing and I had my hand covering my now, instant headache. I blinked a few time then my blurry vision went clear. I saw Jack's perfect eyes, and perfect body standing over me.  
"Kim! Are you ok?!" I stood up slowly, not wanting to pass out.  
"Yeah..." My eyes suddenly hurt and I found myself forcing myself not to fall from dizziness. "Actually. I'm think I'm going to go to the nurse before I knock over people like domino's" I smiled. Jack laughed at my joke, when really. It actually wasn't a joke. I was serious. But those dimples, that were so perfectly aligned, I didn't have the heart to tell him that. I walked off the nurses office and waited outside while somebody was in there. When I heard the door click open a girl named Dillon walked out with a pregnancy test in her hand. She looked upset. I snuck a quick peek. There was a small little red plus sign on it, that signified she was pregnant. That mad me sick, but I felt bad for her. She had great grades and she was on every girls sport team there was at school. I waited for the nurse to wave me in. When she did I walked in and smiled at her.  
"So, what brings you hear today Kimberley Crawford."  
"A door in the face, and a hard fall to the ground." I laughed at the problem, I could see Nurse Beverly snicker at me too.  
"Alright then, do you feel dizzy?"  
"Like Crazy! But only when I get up."  
"Ok, Well. I can give you Advil then just take it slow. Do you have gym today?"  
"Actually, I do.. and conveniently. That's the door that hit me."  
"Ok Kim, I'll write you a note you let you skip and give it Mr. O'Neil. Ok?"  
"Gottcha." I smiled swallowing the pill. It went down my throat hard. It felt like it was still in there after my second sip of water. I took another mouth full and the feeling went away. Nurse Beverly smiled, giving me a ripped piece of paper. Her hand writing was perfect, and her signature was messy. I took it and folded it up, stuffing it into the back of my jeans. I got up from the chair slowly and left. I looked around for any sight of someone I could latch onto so I wasn't looking like a total loser. I then saw Albany and walked up to her group.  
"OMIGOD! KIM! IS IT TRUE!?" She said yelling in my face.  
"Whoa, go easy on me. I have to take it slow.."  
"So it is true?"  
"Is what true? Someone please fill me in."  
"That your pregnant!"  
"What?! UMM, NO! I was in the nurses office because I got a door to the face!" I said. Just as I finished explaining to Albany what had happened, Jack,Jerry,Milton and Eddie walked up to me...  
"Did we hear what we just think we heard," Thinking they were talking about the door to the face I nodded and smiled, making it look like I was ok now. Until Jack looked at me sadly.  
"I didn't think you were that kind of girl Kim.." Then the group walked away.. What have I done...


	3. Chapter 2

As I walk in to the dojo it goes from being all chatter, to a dead silence. You could clearly hear Tip-Tip knock over something in Rudy's office. I silently say 'alright than..' and walk into the change rooms and come out of my gei. I'm smiling, but everyone looks at me oddly.  
"Um, Kim.. Look, umm..." Jerry muttered.  
"We don't think you should go home. It's probably not safe for you to be sparring or anything.." Milton said, forcing himself to avoid my face.  
"Guys! I'm not pregnant! Geeze." I sigh, than Jack finally speaks up.  
"Kim, there's really no reason to lie, We already know." He said sadly. I actually was so mad right then and there. I'm pretty sure I was going to lose it, but instead, I more than lost it. I totally blew up in all of their faces  
"I'M NOT PREGNANT! OK! THE CLOSEST I GOT TO GOING TO THE HOSPITAL WAS FROM A STUPID CONCUSSION! THANKS TO A DOOR AND JACK! NOW LOOK, IF YOU WANNA TALK AND BE MY FRIENDS AGAIN.. YOU HAVE MY NUMBER, YOUR FREE TO TEXT ME." I stormed into the change room and changed back into my jeans and shirt I got from H&M. I was just about to leave when Rudy walked out of is office and saw me leaving.  
"Kim, where are you going? Were just about to start" I glance at Jack. He seems as mad as me. He rolls his eyes at me and sigh's  
"Let her go Rudy, It's not like we need her." These words sting. As if I ran into a fire and got 50 degree burns everywhere, it makes me feel like crying. I could feel the tension in the room as I leave. All eyes on me. Everyone watching me round the corner of the mall and going home. When I got home I pulled out my phone and called Dillon. I bet that she had something to do with everyone thinking I was pregnant.  
"Hey, Dillon. I was just wondering if you had any idea of who started the rumor of me being pregnant?" I asked her nicely.  
"Yeah.. Look Kim, I'm so sorry, It's just I saw you go into the nurses office, and I thought if I told people that you were the one who was pregnant it would give me more time with Jeremy." I closed my eyes and rested them.  
"Dillon! You have to tell people that I'm not! Like it's ruining my life and I'm not even the one who's pregnant."  
"I know, I'm sorry Kim. I'll sort things out I promise.. Even if it ruins my life."  
"I'm sorry Dillon, I'm here for you though. OK?"  
"Thanks Kim.. It means a lot. I have to go see ya!" Then the line went dead. Finally I knew things were going to be ok. For now anyway, when I have to face the boys tomorrow.. It's going to suck. Jack, I knew would totally block me out, none of them had texted or called me. I knew they never wanted to be friends again. The worst part is that Jack is my neighbor. So, we'd be getting on the bus together and everything. Usually we sit together, but I had a feeling, we'd never sit by each other again.

**Next day :)**

I woke up and got dressed slowly and walked to the bus like a slug, I wasn't exactly ready to take on the day. When I got there Jack was already standing there. I didn't get any messages from the boys. I was standing alone waiting for the bus when I felt something slam into me. I dropped all my stuff on the ground with a grunt. I bent down to pick up all my stuff when I girls head bent down and hit mine.  
"Omg! I'm actually so sorry! I'm new and so confused and scared." I got up with all my stuff.  
"It's ok. I'm Kim, I've known a few new kids before." I laughed, I could see Jack look at me from the corner of his eye.  
"I'm Truth."  
"Cool name! Wanna sit with me?" I said pointing to the bus, that was pulling up in front of us.  
"Totally! Thanks Kim."  
"No Problem" I smiled. On the ride to school I could feel Jack's eyes on us the whole time. I didn't dare look at him, knowing he'd catch me. Me and Truth were talking when the subject of boys came up as we pulled into the school.  
"So, Kim. Got a boyfriend?" I laughed at how crazy she sounded.  
"HA! No, I wish I was that lucky. But I have a feeling I'm going to be a human tissue today, My friend as some _news_ for her boyfriend." I said talking about Dillon. We walked into the school and there was Dillon, crying at her locker. Me and Truth ran up to her and slid down the lockers. As if it was a water slide.  
"There. I did it Kim. I told him. And now it's over." She bawled.  
"Come here Dillon" I hugged her as she cried. I mouthed 'Go get some boxes of tissues' Truth knew what I said but had no idea where to get them. I saw her walk up to Jack and say something, the point to me and Dillon. He shook his head as if he was saying yes and pointed to the nurses office, where the tissues were. When Truth got back Jack pulled me away from the two girls.  
"Kim, What's up with Dillon?"  
"Oh, now wouldn't you like to know." I said rudely.  
"Yeah, I would." He said anxious.  
"Go ask Jeremy, and let me go" I said quoting him from yesterday.  
"Kim, c'mon, I'm sorry.."  
"Yeah, me too." I said walking away from him, leaving him wondering what I meant by sorry, but I saw him go up to Jeremy and he then started shaking his head and rubbing his neck, you know the way boys do when they don't know what to do. Well. When the bell rang Dillon went home and Truth went to her class. I was on my way to Health when someone pulled me around a corner. I squealed, but then stopped when I saw it was Jeremy.  
"Oh, look its Mr. Leave when it goes and gets tough." I sighed.  
"Kim, Please. I don't know what to do. I mean I know were two years apart, and I'm 16, your 14, but what the hell do I do about Dillon!?"  
"You love her right?" He shook his head yes.  
"Call her. Tell her your going to be there for her. Be there for you baby, Jeremy. It's not science." I crossed my arms across my chest.  
"You think she'll take me back?"  
"It's your kid! Of course. She love you." I smiled. We gave each other a friendly hug and I went off to class. I remembered I had to sit by Jack, I sighed when I realized I was late.  
"Mrs. Crawford. You're late!" yelled Mrs. Renner.  
"I know, I'm sorry. It wont happen again! I promise!" I sat down in my seat and didn't look at Jack the whole time. I could tell he was looking at me though. When Mrs. Renner dismissed us from our Math class at the end of the day( I know they were in health, but they had math with the same teacher,) Jack tried to catch up to me before I got to my locker.  
"Kim. Please. Meet me in the dojo today at 3:00."  
"Fine, but I don't plan on being there for long got it?!"  
"Yup, Thanks Kim"

**3:00**

I walked into the dojo to see Jack alone, punching a dummy. I noticed he had no shirt on. I was getting a bit light headed, when he saw me he put on his Bobby Wassabi shirt and we sat down on the benches, I was happy he wanted to talk, but I had to hide it behind my pretend anger.  
"Kim, I'm so sorry about yesterday, I really am."  
"Ok, Fine. You're forgiven." I sighed, I was happy I could go back to being friends with him and not having to hide the fact that I want to talk to him.  
"So, about Dillon, Is she really having a baby?"  
"Yeah.. I feel bad, ya know. I mean, I still don't get how she could get away with saying I was pregnant though!" I said getting up. "I mean, I don't look like I am, right?" I spun around  
"I don't know, I think you have that glow most pregnant women have."  
"So you think I'm fat?" I said joking with him. We both laughed.  
"No, I mean you're beautiful Kim" I smiled and blushed.  
"Thanks.."  
"I mean it. Really." He said getting closer and closer to me. Then *BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE* He kissed me. His lips where warm and soft. I could feel he was trying hard not to smile. I was too. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. When we stopped kissing We noticed Jerry, Milton and Eddie in the door way of the dojo. I was so embarrassed. I ran into the change room and decided I wouldn't come out.. EVER. It was so awkward. I mean Jerry would obviously make things even more awkward with a joke. I had my ear to the door to hear what they were saying to Jack then again..*smack* The door flew open and I smashed to the floor. It was Jack.  
"I'm sorry Kim!" He said pulling me up.  
"You seem to like slamming girls to the ground with doors, don't you?" I smiled.  
"You seem to like spying.."  
"No, I like to know when they leave. Jerry is going to make this SO awkward." I played with my fingers.  
"Kim, trust me I told him not to make jokes or anything."  
"Still, can you just tell Rudy I'm sick or something.."  
"While you hide in here for a hour.." I looked up at him in a pleading smile. He gave into me and sighed with a huge 'FIIINNNEE' I clapped like a 3 year old.  
"Thank you Jack! So much!" I smiled and hugged him.. This boy was a keeper. definitely


	4. Chapter 3

After being in the change room for a long hour I finally was able to leave and go home. When I left the changing room the dojo was empty. No soul in sight. I shook my head at the fact that not even Jack waited for me (even though I only wanted him waiting for me) The room suddenly went dark and I heard whispers. I thought I was now getting a voice in my head. Then *SURPRISE* People were yelling from everywhere in the room.  
"Omigod! This is awesome!" I laughed happily.  
"Your welcome" Jack said smiling. When I noticed April and Hayden together getting punch. He noticed me staring  
"I'm totally cool about it.. Really. I mean, Like Saffron is here to get my mind off of them two." I was confused and hurt. I knew Jack had liked Saffron, but what about me?  
"Wait.. what?"  
"Yeah. I mean you could call her my date if you wanted too." He chuckled.  
"But what about our-"  
"Oh, that was just so the guys could get the party set up, great plan right? I mean, it was totally worth my first kiss." I was hurt. It felt like my heart had just been taken out of my chest and the somebody stomped on it a million times then put it back in my chest and dropped a boulder on it. I was feeling weak and I was going to burst.  
"I can't believe this, more I can't believe you. It might've been worth your fist kiss. But was it really worth mine, Seriously Jack, do you ever think of anyone but yourself?  
"I didn't think it really mattered Kim.."  
"Of course it does Jack! You were totally messing with my feelings. Thats not fair. Don't you dare think about even looking at me in school. I hate you Jack Anderson!" I ran out of that place. Planning on never even putting a single toe in there ever again. I couldn't believe this.. I couldn't even wait to turn the corner of the mall before I broke down on the cold, dark pavement. It was rocky and wet from the rain that was now falling down harder than hail bounces off a windshield of a car. I didn't want to believe he would do this to me. He was supposed to be my best friend. Not some jerk that totally recks my whole world around me in less than a second. Next thing I knew there was somebody touching my shoulder. It was brother, Brendan. I got up right away and hugged him tightly and cried. Not only was I hurt. I was totally embarrassed.  
"Brendan! Why does this happen to me?!" I bawled.  
"Kim, It's going to be ok. Lets go home before you get sick." He took me to his car and put on the heat before we froze. Half way home he looked at me staring out the window and then back to the road. Next thing we knew a big truck was smashing into the side of us. All I could remember is being scared and feeling a sharp pain all over and looking over at my brother and him looking as if I wasn't going to make it. We held hands as my eyes slowly closed and I felt myself getting tired but not giving up. Not yet I told myself.

**Hours later.**

I woke up asking if I was dead. My brother laughed and sighed with relief.  
"No Kim, Your not dead. Your very much alive." He laughed.  
"Brendan, where's mom?" I asked,  
"She's gone to get a coffee. She's going to be back soon, Ok?" He smiled at me. With just the simple smile he gave me. I knew I almost didn't make it. There was a certain tension in his dimples and lips. I wasn't worried about dying anymore. I was worried about my scars and how long it would take to heal and be back in school, but mostly. I wanted Jack to feel like a total jackrod. I wanted him to feel as if my last words to him could've been 'I hate you' I just wanted him to feel bad for what he did to me. But I couldn't think of anything that would actually make him feel guilty. When my mom walked in the room and saw me awake, her face brightened up right away, she was crying and everything. She came hugging me and kissing me.  
"Mom, its ok. I'm fine now."  
**JACK'S P.O.V**

After Kim left the party was practically over. Everyone was leaving. Except for April, Hayden and the guys. After everyone left, totally turned on me April stormed up to me even more mad than when I interepted her and Hayden making out.  
"Jack, Kim has been nothing but a good friend to you, She looks past the fact, you're a total idiot when it comes to girls, and she puts up with you when ever you and a girl have a fight." April said to me. Her and Hayden left the dojo and ran into falafel Phil's and started to order. Me, Jerry, Eddie and Milton started to clean up, without saying anything. About a half hour later April, Hayden and her best friend Alyssa came running into the dojo.  
"Jerry!Milton!Jack!Eddie! Kim and her brother are in the hospital! Its all over facebook!We have to go to see them tomorrow!" April cried.  
"April.. I don't know" I said. When I saw her face drop, I felt terrible. I had no idea what to do. I'd never seen April as sad in my life  
"Please Jack!" She started crying. "We don't have to go today! Just tomorrow! Please Jack!"  
"Ok, Fine. We can go tomorrow. I'll drop you off. She wont want to see me anyway.." I sighed.  
"I wonder why.." Alyssa said crossing her arms and walking out of the dojo with April and Hayden following her.  
"What am I going to do guys!?" I looked at the guys worriedly.  
"I don't know.. Kim seemed really mad.." Eddie explained tearing off the streamers from the wall. I looked down at my feet and kept replaying the whole thing in my head, Her face, her sad eyes that lost their twinkle. Her hair was looking as sad as she did. It was limply sitting on her shoulders and she had a tiny tear forming in the corner of her eye.. I couldn't belive that I had actually done that to her. She was never as sad looking in her life. I wanted to talk to her, but knowning Kim, She would hold this agaisnt me forever, and it'd always come back around to me no matter how old we are.. I was never going to forget this moment anyway.. but mostly because I lied about Kim being my first kiss.


	5. Chapter 4

**Kim**

Me and my mom lay down on the bed together watching TV when April, Hayden, Alyssa and the guys came in. It was the next day, and it was only 9:00 in the morning. I had just woke up. When they knocked on the door, my mom got up and opened it. They all came rushing in.  
"Kim! You're ok!" April cried. She hugged me tightly. I could feel her shaking. She was crying so much. I almst started crying.  
"April, don't cry, or you're going to make me cry." I laughed letting a tear fall down my cheek, making a wet line down my face. I quickly wiped it off my face.  
"I'm sorry. I just- I didn't know if-"  
"Its ok April, I almost died, I'm ok now though. Thats what's important." I smiled as if I wasn't even hurt.  
"Kim, You have no idea how worried we were about you!" Milton wailed.  
"Oh, Guys!" I got up and group hugged them. I was starting to cry now "Oh, Look what you guys did, I'm crying." I was so happy they had been so worried. I was so scared that the one person I wanted to come, wouldn't. My dad. He hadn't seen me since I was 12 years old. My mom was gone now and then my phone started ringing. It was Jack. Why the hell is he calling me?!  
"Who is it?" Eddie asked me as I threw my phone back down on the bed.  
"Jack." I sighed. I could tell that they wanted me to talk to him. But I couldn't, I wouldn't. EVER AGAIN, and I told him that straight up.  
"Answer it Kim, he's worried," April said hugging Hayden  
"Good. He's the god damn reason i'm here." I said sitting on the edge of my bed. "If he hadn't kissed me, then I wouldn't have drove home with my brother, and I would be in the dojo right now, having the timme of my life!"  
"Kim, you can't give up on Karate." Jerry said saddly.  
"Who said I was. I'm re-joining the black dragons and staying with them when I get out of this hell hole." I explained to them..  
"Kim, you can't"  
"I'm giving up what I love. But I can't even see his name come up on my phone anymore. I'm done with the wassabi warriors. I'm a black dragon now. I'm really sorry guys, but I just can't do this anymore." I sighed. "You should go and give rudy my 2 weeks notice. Could you?"  
"Only if you're sure you want this Kim" Alyssa said to me.  
"I'm 100% sure."  
"Ok then, Your a black dragon now."

**Jack**

I was in the dojo when April, Alyssa, Hayden and the boys came walking in, saddly. I thought Kim didnt make it.  
"Is Kim ok?"  
"She's Alive. but she's not the same. Wheres Rudy?" April asked me.  
"His office, why?"  
"She's quits the Wassabi Warriors. She's a black dragon now. Good Job Jack" Alyssa said following April and Hayden into Rudy's office.  
"Guys, is this true?" I asked them.  
"Yeah. She said she doesn't even want to see your name on her phone anymore. Good Job, we're not winning anything anymore." Jerry said walking into the change room. I couldn't believe this. This wasn't the Kim I knew, but the Kim I knew also didn't get kissed for a distraction. I was really a horrible person. I couldn't even call her without her hitting ignore, Me and Kim definitly were never being friends again, and it was all my fault. I couldn't believe myself. I really am a horrible person. What have I done. Now even the dojo has to suffer because of my stupid mistake. When the girls came out of the dojo they looked sad.  
"Rudy's upset, but he's accepting the 2 weeks notice. I can't even believe what you did Jack. This is your fault. I hope you can live with it. I know I couldn't but I don't have too." April said walking out.  
"Yeah, even I wouldn't do that Jack" Hayden said walking out of the dojo with the girls. I wasn't ready to deal with the guilt. Chances are, I would never be ready. Ever.

**Kim.**

"Face it Kim, dad's not coming. Lets just go with mom." Brendan said to me. We were waiting outside for my dad. I refused to leave, thinking he would come to see me, and then get here and having me be gone. I had this crazy idea ever since I was told when I could go home. I sadly looked at my brother and he nodded. We walked to my moms car where she had been waiting for over a hour. When I slid in the baack seat my mom turned and looked at me.  
"I'm sorry honey. Maybe he'll come to the house."  
"Don't say that mom." Brendan said "Your just going to get the idea in her head that he's coming, when in realitey, you know he's never coming back, not even now. Don't get her hopes up." Brendan yelled at my mom.  
"Stop it! I know he's never coming back! He couldn't give to craps about if I'm dead! I just want to go home. Please." They both looked at me and sighed. My mom nodded and turned on the car. The drive home felt longer than it really was. When we got home I went straight up to my room. My phone started to ring.. For some reason it was Frank  
"What Frank.."  
"Is it true? Your re-joining the black dragons?"  
"Yeah.. Can we be done with this conversation?"  
"Almost. Will you go on a date with me?"  
"EWW! No, I'd rather join bobby wassabi again than go on a date with you..Goodbye!" I hung up as Brendan stood in my doorway.  
"Frank?" He chuckled. I nodded my head and layed down on my pillow. "I'm sorry Dad didn't come Kim.."  
"I knew he wouldn't come. I just hoped he'd show up this time, and I felt like if I kept hoping, it'd happen. I know, it's stupid.."  
"No, It's not Kim. You guys were close. It's fine to miss him, Just because I don't, doesn't mean you can't."  
"I know. But I just don't know if he misses me." Brendan hugged me.  
"He does.. I know he does." He got up and started to leave. "Oh, and Kim? He loves you."  
"I know dad does.. but-"  
"I didn't mean dad.." He left with a smirk on his face. It reminded me of Jack so much. I looked out my window, Jack was looking out his too, he waved at me. I just rolled my eyes and closed my curtains.


	6. Chapter 5

**sorry it's been forever :( with school starting y'all know how it is.. thanks for understanding ..?**

It was the monday after and I walked into school with my headphones in, blasting 'A drop in the ocean.' I was just about to change the song to 'Over you' when I felt a tap. I turned around and it was Grace.  
"Kim!" She squealed and hugged me  
"Grace!" I hugged back.  
"I heard about you and the car accident! I actually made my parents send me down here from frigging' BC! Just to make sure your ok!" She cried. I took out my headphones and stopped my music.  
"Well, I am. physically, I'm not so sure about Mentally though.."  
"What happened!?" She said looking confused.  
"It's a long story.. Got time?" I said semi-smiling. She laughed and nodded. We walked to my locker and started talking. I told her everything. Everything, meaning what I could remember. I swear she was ready to kill Jack after. I begged her not to say anything, she agreed to my request and ignored him. When it got to lunch me, Grace and Truth walked in to the cafeteria and sat down away from the guys. Jack and the guys looked over at us and then we looked back. Grace shot Jack a hurtsome look and he then looked away. Me and Truth carried on with picking at our lunches while Grace stared into space.  
"Grace? are you ok? Like is something bothering you." I asked looking worried  
"No, nothing's bugging me, but you know what? You should be the one being bothered by _him, _you're letting him get away with what he did to you. Thats not cool Kim, when you wanna get back at him. Trust me. I'm going to help you. But for now. I don't know what I can do to help you. I gotta go. Bye." She said stroming out of the cafiteria, with the clicking of her perfectly clean, black tom's.  
"Grace? Really?" I said putting my hands on my hips, yelling. At this point in time everyone was staring at me and Grace, even Jack.  
"Oh,don't be so inicent Kim. Don't tell me you haven't thought about getting back at him!" She screamed. By the time she had finished and I could speak again I could tell Jack knew we were talking about him, hell so did everyone else.  
"You know what? I have, but lets be real. I know that he's a better friend than you'll ever be! We could be fighting! but seriously, I'd rather have him as a friend than you right now." I yelled at her. She looked hurt for a few seconds then turned and left. Everyone went back to normal and acted as if that never happened. I sat down with a heavy huff. Truth sat next to me sugar coating what had just happened. I told her she might never understand what had just happened.  
"Truth. She was my bestfriend. I'm such a idiot." I covered my face in my arms and slumped down on the table.  
"Kim. You're not a idiot. Ok? Look,this will all blow over."  
"No it won't. She'll never forgive me, ever." I said looking up at her. She looked into my pouty eyes.  
"Kim, I promise. Something will come up and then she'll come around. I promise!" Truth smiled and pulled me in for one of her tight hugs. When Jack came up with the boys.  
"This is all your fault!" I said standing up and poking him with my finger.  
"Whoa whoa whoa. How is this my fault Kim?"  
"You had to go and kiss me! This would have never happened if you never did that.. YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" I said running out, half-crying over him, half- ready to rip his face off with my cats claws. I heard Truth and Dillon running after me, following me into the bathroom. I slammed a stall door and locked it. Sitting up on the counter that sat the rusty, gross sink. I heard Dillon clearing everyone out. After the footsteps stopped I heard a big banging noise on my stall door.  
"Kim! Unlock this damn door!" Dillon said.  
"C'mon Kim." Truth begged. I did as Truth asked and Dillon demanded and unlocked it, collapising in their arms and sobbing. She rubbed my hair until I felt a buzz go off from Dillon. She let go of me and let me sit on the counter and calm down. I could tell by her face it was Jeremy. She came back clicking the lock button on her blackberry.  
"Kim. Look you can't blame everyone for stuff you said. I know this might've actually not have happened if Jack haden't kissed you. You're right. But you said the things you did, not him." Truth said hugging me.  
"I know. I think I'll just go home." I said slipping off the counter, making a clicking noice on the concreate floor. "See ya guys." I said leaving the bathroom. I could just feel them rolling their eyes.

**On the way home.**

I was walking home as I tripped over my own feet, stumbling but not falling. I laughed to myself. I thought; Me and Grace would've been laughing on the ground together by now. This made my small smile of laughter fade. I kept a normal face until I got home. I slid the key into the keyhole and turned it until I heard the latch click. I walked into the house and went up to my bedroom. I changed into some sweatpants and a floral top. I slipped off my shoes trowing then at my wall. I sat on the floor and sighed. Great, I lost 2 of my bestfriends in less than 30 minutes, my wonderful luck! I thought to myself. I pulled out my phone and looked through the messages. They were mostly from Jerry and the boys, even Jack bothered to send some to me.

* * *

;;;; The messages;;;;  
**Jack: Kim, I didn't mean for you to think I caused all this. But I mean lets be real. Its not my fault.  
**There was that sentance again.. 'Lets be real' How about you be real! And just admit it, you want nothing to do with me. Lets face it. You be real Jack, you be real  
**Jerry: Kim, yo.. Like you good, Like whats going on? I know this has nothing to do with you joining the black dragons.  
**I couldn't read anymore. They were all about today, nobody wanted to just talk to me about anything! I threw my phone at my feet and sighed heavily to myself.  
"My, that was some sigh you had there" Said a unfamilier voice. A voice I hadn't heard in years. I looked up at a face I had been longing to see. A face I wanted to see, but I face I hated.  
"Daddy?"


	7. Chapter 6

I look at him with my baby blue eyes, still on the floor, I get up and fake smile.  
"Look at you, you're so big! And you're hair is so much longer than I can remeber." He said smiling at me.  
"Thats because you havn't seen me in 5 years dad, hair tends to grow." I said watching his smile fade away and go to a 'disapointed in himself' look.  
"I know I havn't been around for a long time Kim, but I promise you. I'm staying in seaford for good now." He said, I could feel the promise in his voice, but recent years of that same feeling forced me to not believe what I was hearing.  
"Like you promised to come to my birthday every year?" I said with a cracking in my voice.  
"Kim, those times were totally different. You know that I had work an-" I cut him off, I wasn't going to hear his lies anymore.  
"Thats what you said _every year _dad. It doesn't exactly add up."  
"Kim, I couldn't help-"  
"Fine ! point:dad. But what about when me and Brendan were in the hospital cause we got hit by a CAR. I'm sure that work would've given you time to see us." I said letting a single tear fall.  
"I tried to Kim, but you know how my work is."  
"Actually. I don't! Because you know what? I havn't even talked to you over the phone. So no, I don't really know how your work is, but please DON'T inlighten me." I said crossing my arms.  
"Kim please-"  
"No, dad please go, I don't want you here anymore. I don't even want to see you until you've come up with a pretty good exuse why you didn't see me when I got smashed in to and was sent to the hospital. Now go before I have to call the cops." I said letting more tears fall down my face. He didn't say anything more. He just left. I sat in my room wishing that I had the dad I had when I was 5. I wanted that dad back. No other. After he left I went into the living room and curled myself into a blanket and cried. There was then a knock on the door as I heard the afterschool bus drive away, I knew it'd be Jack. I opened the door. I was right. But I wasn't exactly ready to talk, so when he asked me if I was ok. I lost it, crying in his arms. He asked if we should go inside and talk instead of having me bawling my eyes out in his arms in the doorway where everyone on our street could see. I agreed with him, due to the fact I had embarressed myself enough that day at school, I didn't need more people having a exuse to make fun of me. So when we walked inside was sat on my couch in silence, but not the nice, just enjoying eachoters company silence, more like the awkward, uncomfortable silence that made me want to sprint up to my room and watch 'Life Unexpected' I just wanted to see someone else have a awkward incounter, and leave mine. I was just about to give up and ask Jack to leave when he finally opened his mouth.  
"Kim, I really want to know why you're so mad at me. Like I didn't mean to make you-"  
"It's my dad." I said keeping my head down and my face away from his eyes.  
"What happened." I could tell by his voice he was concerned and worried about what he was about to hear.  
"He was here when I came home, and we had a huge fight. Jack, we never fight."  
"What did you say"  
" All I can really say is that it ended with me telling his to leave and that I didn't want to see him until he had a reason"  
"A reason for what?"  
"For not seeing me when I was in the hospital, and all the times before." I sighed.  
"But, I didn't need a reason."  
"Thats different." I said, I could hear the tension in his voice though.  
"It's not Kim, I'm your bestfriend, and thats not fair to you that I wasn't there for you, no matter what state out friendship was at. I should've gone down to see you, and it kills me to know that I wasn't." He said lifting my head so that I could see the care in his eyes. "I'm really sorry Kim, but not just for the hospital. But for thinking it was ok to steal your first kiss and having it not mean much." He said looking upset with himself. He looked down, letting go of my chin.  
"Jack?" I said. His eyes looked up, meeting mine. "I forgive you." I said smiling and biting my bottom lip. He smiled back at me and got up from the sofa.  
"Good."  
"But one thing Jack. I can't re-join bobby wassabi. Even if you are forgiven. I can't think about what the black dragons would do to me if I quit again." I said shaking my head.  
"It's ok. I guess I get more chances to beat you."  
"Are you still scared to hit a girl?" I playfully teased.  
"Whatever Kim, see ya." He said leaving the house and crossing the street.

* * *

**The next day**

I woke up and smiled at the day ahead of me. I didn't tell my mom about dad coming for a unwanted visit. I thought she would probably explode if she knew, but she would totally lose it if she found out I didn't tell her. I went down for breakfast, ready to tell the news, I sat down at the table and started eating my toast and cereal. I waited for my mom to come and sit down with Brendan. When they did I took a breath and spoke up.  
"Dad came over yesterday" I said, After the words came out all you could hear was my moms heart just stopping and my brothers spoon clank against his bowl. No words, no noises. Just hearts stopping in mid-air. My mom didn't say a word, and Brendan didn't take another bite. No noises to be made. Until I was about to get up and get my shoes my mom told me to sit back down.  
"What did he want?" She asked me coldly.  
"To finally see how you were, I hope" Brendan said looking at my mom, answering for me.  
"Pretty much. He wanted to tell me he now is living in Seaford too." I said. My mothers mouth dropped and my brothers face said that he was hoping I was lying to them  
"Your Kidding Kim, 'cause this isn't a funny joke to play."  
"I'm telling the truth I swear. He said he wanted to be with me more, but I told him to get lost." I explained. My mothers happiness level went up.  
"Really Kim? _You_ said that, you were like his perfect angel." Brendan laughed.  
"I guess so. I was pretty mad at what he did." I said.  
"Good job, I never would've thought Kim Crawford, the daddys girl would tell her own father to get lost. I'm proud of ya kiddio." Brendan said smiling and getting up from his chair. My mom couldn't stop smiling at me. I could tell she was proud of me too. I was finally one of my mom's side. The door bell rang and I ran to get it. I knew it would be Stacy, Brendan's girlfriend.  
"Hey Stacy!" I said smiling. She hadn't seen me since the hospital. She of course did see my brother while he was there too, but even when he was out she came to see if I was getting better.  
"Kim! you look great! The scraps on your face are like they were never there!" She smiled huge and hugged me tightly.  
"How's your arm?" She asked me.  
"Good. Phyisio said that I should be able to train soon." I said clapping my hands squealing.  
"Thats awesome! Anyway, is your brother ready?" She asked me.  
"Oh, yeah, Brendan! Stacy's here! Get movin'! " I yelled up the stairs. I invited her in and she sat on the couch waiting for him. She was still sitting down when I left for the bus. I waved goodbye to her and smiled. As I walked to the bus stop I noticed that a car had been slowly driving along with me. When I stopped at the bus stop and waited with Jack the car pulled over and rolled the window down. It was my dad.  
"Dad! I thought I told you to piss off!" I said not knowing I had just swore.  
"Kim. Please. I'm begging you to forgive me"  
"Your a bit too late dad. Now if you would drive away and let me wait for the bus, that'd be great, because I'm not in the mood, and in fact I'll never be in the mood to see you." I said crossing my arms and turning my back to him. I eard his car drive away and I turned back around. Jack just looked at me.  
"What?" I asked. He smirked at me.  
"Ya did good Kim. He diserves to have a daughter like you hate him."  
"What do you mean 'daughter like me'?" I demanded, thinking it was a bad thing.  
"Beautiful and Perfect." He smiled at me and walked on the bus.


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter isn't going to be as long.. Sorry guys! ILY.**

When I got home from school there was a box sitting on the table next to the T.V. It was signed by my mom and had my name on it. I picked up the box and sat on the couch. I tried opening the box without scissors, not knowing how hard it would be. I sat the box next to me and went in to the kitchen and got a butter knife. I went back to the box and cut open the tape. When I got the box open I noticed it wasn't like a stupid scarf or some dump sweater from grandma. It was my black dragons uniform. It was the same one I had before I quit. I knew because when I was 12 I had put my name on the tag in a pink sharpie. My hand writing was that bad. It was curled and I had dotted the 'i' with a simple little circle. I laughed at the memories I had in this gei. I remembered the time I had first got it. I was 12 years old and it was _way_ too big for my little body. My mom had taken a picture of me in the new size, and I had demanded that she sent it to my dad.

_*flashback*_

_"Kim! Come down! I wanna see it!" Mommy called for me from down stairs.  
"It's way to big! I'll trip down the stairs!" I said laughing and holding up the pant legs walking out to the top of the staircase.  
"Oh, Kim.." My mom said laughing to herself too.  
"Shut up! You ordered it way too big! how am I going to do any kicks with this stupid thing." I said playing with the sleeves.  
"C'mon Kimmy. It's not that bad." She laughed again. This time Brendan decided to walk into the room to see what all the laughing was about.  
"AHAHAHAH!" He burst out laughing and having to sit down.  
"SHUT UP BRENDAN! I HATE YOU!" I yelled jokingly running down the steps and jumping on top of him.  
"Kim! Brendan! Smile!" My mom said making us turn to her as she clicked the camera. I was on Brendans back clinging to his neck and laughing, while he was just standing there smiling to the lens. When he put me down and went to his room mommy told me to stand on the staircase and smile like I was a butt-kicking princess. I did what she told me and smiled big. _**click** _the camera flashed. I ran down the steps to see what it looked like.  
"Look at you Kim, a real princess, you are." My mom said putting the camera down and picking me up.  
"Mommy?"I hesitated to ask.  
"Yea buddy?"  
"Could you send that to daddy?" I asked her looking right into her eyes.  
"Definitly." My mom said putting on a fake smile for me. I hugged her tightly and smiled to myself. But something told me that picture wasn't getting to my father._

* * *

I put the silky gei under my arm and walked up to my room. I hung it up in the back of my closet and found my bobby wassabi gei. I sighed and picked it up. It was thicker than the black dragons one. It definitly kept me warmer than that one. I threw it on my bed. What the heck have I done. I was so happy with everything at bobby wassabi. With the black dragons I just felt so alone but with bobby wassabi I was like family to everyone. Thats what I liked, but I screwed that all up now, and if I quit again, the black dragons would skin me alive. I shook it off and put my ipod on my dock. I started playing 'it girl' I started to sing along to it while I looked around my room for my box of old me photos. When I found it I sat on my bed and crossed my legs. I picked up the one of me and brendan in my old-new gei. I laughed at how stupid we looked. I tacked it above my bed. Then I found one I hadn't seen for a long time. It was of me, Brendan, dad and my mom. We all looked happy, I looked so small. Brendan actually had a tiny looking face. We were all so young. Even my mom and dad. Wow. We're all so different now. I wanted to burn it but something told me to put it back in the box and continue looking around in the box. So thats exactly what I did. As I continued looking through the box There was a picture of me and a little boy that looked so much like Jack. It was me and this boy sitting on a rock and I was kissing his cheek. Who was this kid?

* * *

"Hey Kim" Jack said as he walked up to me and my locker the next day at school.  
"oh, hey Jack." I said. Looking back into my locker.  
"You Ok?" He asked me.  
"Not really.. um did you ever live in seaford before you moved here?" I asked him.  
"Yeah. But only when I was super little. Why?" He asked.  
"Yesterday. I found this." I said pulling out the picture and giving it to him.  
"Whoa! Um.. ok. So. Yeah.. uh. This _is _me." He said giving me the photo back and scratching his neck.  
"This is so cool!" I said all excited. He for one didn't look so happy about it as I did, and I could tell too. "Whats wrong. This is awesome!" I said all happy.  
"I-it-it's nothing." He said. I gave him a glare.  
"Really. Ok, Fine. Lie. Whatever. Gotta go. See ya." I said slamming my locker and leaving him standing there. What was biting him. This was so cool. Like we've known eachother longer than we thought and he was acting like I found a clue to him killing someone! Like what the heck!


	9. Chapter 8 Finale

**** WARNING. FANGIRLING MAY ACCURE. WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER. ** Sorry its short.. I have writers block :/ but in the end it'll be totally worth it all.**

It was totally weird. Jack had never been so, whats the word, for lack of a better word, Odd I guess. At lunch when I sat down he avoided my gaze.  
"Jack, Seriously. Whats wrong with you!?" I asked getting annoyed.  
"Nothing. Really." He said totally not convincing.  
"As your best friend, You should feel comfortable telling me."  
"Kim, take my word. Nothing is wrong." He said again, not sounding exactly believable.  
"Ok, don't tell me. Thats fine. I guess we aren't the best friends I thought we were." I said getting up and leaving the table. I could hear in the distance my name being called.  
"Kim, Kim! Kim! Wait up! C'mon. I thought we were cool" Jack called running up to me.  
"Yeah, so did I" I said turning around about to leave, he then turned me back to face him.  
"Kim, I'm sorry. I can't tell you. It's kinda personal."  
"I thought that's what we did. We told each other things we couldn't tell the guys! You know, the personal stuff you're talking about." I said making a good point, that's what I thought anyway.  
"I know, And you're right. We do tell each other that stuff, but this. I can't. Please understand that." He said holding on to my arm making sure if I tried to leave again, He could keep me with him.  
"Look, to me Jack, you can't tell me this because you can't trust me, and that hurts. A lot." I said looking deep into his beautiful chocolate-brown eyes.  
"Kim, Don't be like that." He said, looking sad and like he would do anything for me to forgive him, and for me to stop feeling the way I did.  
"Please, Just tell me."  
"Fine. Come here." He said leading me to my locker and making sure nobody was around to see.  
"Kay, Tell me." I said crossing my arms.  
"Yeah, that's us in that picture, and yes, I lived in Seaford before now. But The thing that has me all weird, is that. I can't believe that the girl I loved when I was little is my best friend now." He said. I felt as if there was more behind what he was telling me.  
"Is that all?"  
"No, she's also the girl I love today."

* * *

2 years later (Kim,Jack,Jerry,Truth,Eddie and Milton are 16 and Kim and Jack just broke up after dating for the 2 years)

* * *

I was lying down on my couch, depressed and in sorrow.  
"Kim. You have to get up and move around, get some fresh air! Take a-shower.. Maybe?" My best friend Oriana begged.  
"Eh, I don't feel like it." I mumbled.  
"You haven't felt like it since you and Jack broke up. Please Kim. At least take a shower. For everyone else's sake."Truth added.  
"No, I just, I can't"  
"Well, I know this is a bad time to tell you and all, but I think you should know something about Jack" Oriana sighed, sitting at the foot of my bed.  
"What about him." I said, sounding concerned and sitting up.  
"He's dating Saffron." She said not looking at me.  
"Omigod. This can't be happening."  
"I know it sucks but it's going to be ok. It really is." Truth hugged me.  
"This can't be happening."  
"It's ok Kim. Everything is gonna change for the better. Really."  
"No, Truth, Oriana. Look. The reason why I've held on to the idea of Jack coming back is because... Well. I'm pregnant." I said. They both looked at me. Not taking their eyes away, hoping that I would start to smirk and laugh. But I wasn't. I was being serious as ever now.

* * *

Look for the second part to this.. I'm calling it, "This is me" Please give it a try :) I'm sure you want to see what happens between, Kim, Jack and the baby :) Luv you readers.  
~We're all beautiful~


End file.
